


Usque ad Finem

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: Uncle Skull 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, DADA Professor Skull, Skull is a Black, Uncle Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Skull is alone when he gets the letters, one from a beautiful snowy owl and the other from aphoenixof all things. He reads the phoenix's letter first, finds that it's from his old headmaster and that he's being offered a job as ateacher. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position to be specific.





	Usque ad Finem

Skull is alone when he gets the letters, one from a beautiful snowy owl and the other from a _phoenix_ of all things. He reads the phoenix's letter first, finds that it's from his old headmaster and that he's being offered a job as a _teacher_. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position to be specific.

" _Really_?" Skull asks the patiently waiting phoenix, now identified as Fawkes, gesturing to himself. "I look like a _toddler_ and he wants me to be a teacher?"

Fawkes trilled.

Which, well, it's not like Dumbledore had any way of _knowing_ he looked like a toddler but- _still!_

He read the letter from the owl next, surprised to find it from a Potter- Skull had only known one Potter and that was his nephew's friend, both had stopped writing to him sometime in the late seventies, as did the rest of his family who'd kept in contact. Not that it was their fault, it was around that time he'd been cursed and forced fully into the Mafia, he didn't have time to try and contact them and when he _did_ , it seemed...wrong to write back after years of silence.

Reading the Potter's- _Harry_ \- letter, Skull wished he had done something.

" ** _Sirius was in Azkaban!?_** " Skull growled and he _knew_ his eyes were glowing purple. He hurriedly and jerkily scribbled a not and gave it to the phoenix, " _My reply_." He hissed.

Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire with a note that said: _I accept_. _One Week_.

Skull shot off a series of texts to the Arcobaleno - _Family Matter,_ was all they said but it would be enough that they wouldn't bother him over an extended absence - before sitting down to write a reply to Harry, making sure to add a part for his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has it's own blog ([@izar-black](http://izar-black.tumblr.com)) if you want to check it out, I'm likely to answer an ask quicker then a review.


End file.
